


One-Hundred and Ten

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you realized that you have exactly one-hundred and ten pairs of shoes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hundred and Ten

One-Hundred and Ten

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Anyone who has purchased my first book digitally I encourage you to update your version as the second printing is now available.  A lot of errors that slipped through the first edit have now been fixed.

………………………..

 

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his forehead as he finished counting.  He blamed it on boredom, after all Rose was in the shower and the TARDIS was recouping from their last adventure on Friestir Three when the poor girl had been put through a Friestir Emvertia programing while he and Rose escaped the prison.

 

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

 

“Do you realized that you have exactly one-hundred and ten pairs of shoes?”

 

The Doctor stood and gestured around the massive closet that the TARDIS and created for Rose a few years ago.  Apparently storing her favorites in the main wardrobe just wasn’t close enough.  He didn’t understand it, but grand scheme of things he supposed he really didn’t needto.

 

“No, I didn’t know the exact number,” Rose replied with an eye roll as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a green jumper.  “But thank you for the inventory.”

 

“You’re being sarcastic, Rose,” the Doctor pouted.  “It’s not one of your attractive features.”

 

“It’s not one of yours either and yet you use it at least once a day.”

 

“You don’t wear half of them!”

 

“I didn’t think you paid attention to that,” Rose remarked as she combed her wet hair.

 

“Why have shoes you’ve never worn?”

 

“Why do you have computer parts from the 1970s Doctor?” Rose countered with a teasing smile.  “They don’t work and are incompatible with half the technology of the universe.”

 

“That’s different! I lived in the 1970s for a few years and learned how to make some of that stuff work,” the Doctor insisted.  “I might use it someday.”

 

Smirking, Rose walked over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck.  He blinked at her, but didn’t object.

 

“And I might wear those shoes someday. Consider it my way of charting time and space. The most gorgeous shoes for humanoids on every planet.”

 

“You’d have a lot more than one-hundred and ten, Rose.”

 

“Good thing the closet is bigger on the inside then,” she gave him a quick kiss and ducked away from his lips a second later.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Yes, Doctor.”

 

“Do you really want to collect shoes from every planet?”

 

“Not really,” she laughed, tilting her head and giving him a tongue on teeth smile.  “Do you really want to keep talking about my shoes?”

 

The Doctor grinned and stepped closer to her. Leaning to her ear he chuckled. “Not really.”


End file.
